Promis juré ? Promis juré
by Plumeau
Summary: —Il faut que tu me rendes un service. Jack, s'il te plaît, aide-la. Je peux pas la perdre... —Mais elle ne croit pas en moi... —S'il te plaît... —Je vais essayer... Jamie tendit alors son auriculaire. —Promis juré ? Jack Frost tendit à son tour son petit doigt et il le croisa avec celui de Jamie, scellant son engagement. —Promis juré.
1. Chapitre 1: Retour

Bonjour/ Bonsoir :D

Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de finalement publier cette toute première fanfiction. L'écriture c'est un peu mon seul talent entre-guillemets donc je tiens à ce que mes textes soient biens et tout. Donc, l'histoire est venue il y a quelques mois de ça(ça fait vraiment, **vraiment** , longtemps que j'y pense)mais il m'a fallu du temps pour que je sois satisfaite de mes textes (et que je trouve un titre et un résumé bien aussi xD) J'ai aussi eu une période de blocage sur l'écriture en général...

Mais bref, l'essentiel c'est que finalement, cette fic est là aujourd'hui. Et j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

Le rating T est là au cas où car je sais pas jusqu'où j'irai dans le Angst.

L'extrait du résumé est illogiquement pas présent dans ce premier chapitre mais dans le deuxième x) J'ai hésité à mettre ce premier chapitre en tant que chapitre d'introduction voire même à le supprimer mais je trouve qu'il est assez important. Et pis, bah, je sais pas, je trouve qu'il fait plus premier chapitre que chapitre d'intro x)

Niveau rythme de publication, je ne vous promets rien. Je peux très bien laisser six mois entre chaque chapitre comme deux semaines. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'instant, le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit. Il sortira bientôt !

Dernière chose:

Je ne vous oblige pas mais les reviews font toujours plaisir. Si vous avez détesté, faites-le moi savoir quand même. Le contraire, même chose x) Je trouve que c'est important. Vraiment, même une petite phrase.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente, la jeune fille éprouva une soudaine difficulté à respirer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle se crispa sur son siège et enfonça ses ongles dans les bras de celui-ci.

«Je ne veux pas rentrer...»

oOo

Un trou coloré venait de s'ouvrir dans la nuit. L'esprit de l'hiver en sortit. Il posa son pied nu sur la surface d'un étang et laissa une traînée de glace. Tout autour de lui, le sol était tapissé d'un épais tapis de feuilles mortes. Les arbres nus agitaient leurs branches au rythme du vent calme. L'adolescent glissa avec élégance sur le plan d'eau et le gela encore plus. Il avait dans sa main, un bâton en bois courbé dont il laissait l'extrémité par terre. Cela créait de magnifiques fougères gelées. Une fois qu'il eut recouvert la totalité du lac, il se coucha, mains derrière la tête, et observa la voûte céleste, pensif. Il repensa aux événements d'il y a quelques mois. Au printemps dernier, Pitch Black, le Croque-Mitaine, avait préparé un plan afin de terrasser les Gardiens de l'enfance. L'Homme de la Lune l'avait alors choisi, lui, Jack Frost, pour devenir un protecteur des enfants. Il prit dans la poche de son sweatshirt bleu, une figurine en bois, qui lui rappelait sa véritable nature. Un sourire s'étira sur son pâle visage. Cette statuette représentait quelque chose de très précieux pour lui. C'était Nord, alias le Père Noël, qui l'avait sculptée dans le but de l'aider à trouver qu'il était. Et il savait qui il était, il était un Gardien. Le Gardien de l'Amusement. Il rangea son entité miniature et sortit une boîte dorée cylindrique. Il l'observa et l'image de sa petite sœur apparut. Puis, celle de Jamie. Jamie, son tout premier croyant. De la nostalgie parcourut Jack. Le petit Bennett lui manquait. Les batailles de boules de neige, la joie, l'émerveillement des enfants en voyant les flocons, geler les nez, tout cela, lui manquaient. L'hiver lui manquait. Mais l'automne était encore bien présent. Et cela, pour encore quelques semaines. La légende soupira. Puis, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui le tenta: «Et si je répandais l'hiver maintenant ?»

oOo

La jeune fille s'avançait dans le hall de récupération des bagages, sac à dos et valise à la main. Elle chercha du regard sa mère qui la ramenait à la maison. Après de longues minutes de recherche, elle la vit enfin. Debout, habillée d'un tailleur gris, cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait. Sa mince silhouette, chose dont sa fille avait hérité, se fondait dans le décor. Résignée, l'adolescente s'avança vers elle. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de sa valise à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.  
—Salut...M'man.  
Sa génitrice la regarda et la salua d'un hochement de tête. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, ses talons claquant au même rythme que le cœur de sa fille.

oOo

Jack Frost laissa échapper un cri de joie. Il décrivait des figures toutes aussi périlleuses les unes que les autres dans le ciel. Il avait l'impression qu'il touchait presque les étoiles. Le firmament était parfait ce soir. Aucun nuage. Il n'y avait que les astres, le vent et lui.

oOo

Les paupières de Liz se fermaient. Le décalage horaire se faisait sentir. Son corps vacilla sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le son continu du moteur la berçait. Une chanson douce passait à la radio. Elle avait l'impression de se vider de son énergie, de ne plus avoir aucune force, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Le véhicule roula sur un dos-d'âne. Liz fut secouée. Désormais, elle n'avait plus envie de dormir. Elle bâilla. Le paysage indiquait qu'elles étaient proches de Burgess. L'adolescente reconnaissait la route. La fatigue lui prit à nouveau. «Je devrais peut-être dormir un peu...» pensa-t-elle. Mais au moment où elle voulut fermer les yeux, quelque chose la surprit. Des flocons voletaient délicatement et avec légèreté.  
—Il...il neige déjà ?  
Burgess était réputé pour avoir des hivers longs avec beaucoup plus de neige que les autres villes de Pennsylvanie. Personne ne savait pourquoi et les spécialistes ne trouvaient pas d'explications. Mais jamais auparavant l'hiver ne s'était installé au milieu de novembre ! Il arrivait généralement à la fin du mois...La jeune fille, obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait, oublia momentanément sa fatigue.

Arrivée devant chez elle, l'adolescente sortit de la voiture à contrecœur. Il faisait froid. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle alla prendre ses bagages dans le coffre et s'avança dans l'allée. Sa mère était déjà sur le seuil. Soudain, Liz s'arrêta.

oOo

Le Gardien du Fun venait d'atterrir dans le jardin des Bennett en faisait une pirouette. Il sentit un regard dans son dos. Dans le jardin d'à côté, une jeune fille, visiblement âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, le fixait...? Jack eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une adolescente croyait en lui ? Une...adolescente...? Il voulut lui demander si elle le voyait réellement mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche ouverte tellement il était surpris. Alors il l'observa et attendit une réaction de sa part. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête à vue d'œil. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Il avait aussi du mal à voir son visage.  
—Liz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.  
Il dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Une femme, approximativement de la même taille que celle qui devait être sa fille, se tenait dans l'encadrement. La dénommée Liz détourna les yeux de l'esprit de l'hiver.  
—Euh...oui j'arrive. C'est juste que...je me demandais si Jamie dormait déjà.  
—Et bien, tu auras d'autres occasions de voir ça ! Il se fait tard. Ne reste pas plantée là, à regarder sa maison.  
Un autre coup frappa la légende. Donc, elle ne le fixait pas lui, mais la demeure des Bennett...Il avait eu l'espoir qu'une jeune fille croie en lui. Mais il avait eu des conclusions trop hâtives. Elle était trop vieille pour le voir...Déçu, il s'envola sans même exécuter ce qu'il était venu faire: rendre visite à son premier croyant. Puis, il se demanda: quel lien avait cette Liz avec Jamie ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Promis juré

Yo !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bon, pour l'instant, y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ce deuxième chapitre pose les bases de l'histoire(moui, comme le chapitre 1 x))

Petite info sur les noms: Madame Bennett a pas de nom connu donc j'ai inventé. Du côté du nom de famille de Liz, ça a un rapport avec la mythologique nordique ^^ Sinon, le prénom de sa mère, c'est une sorte d'hommage à la mienne. On s'en fout un peu mais j'avais envie de le dire x)

Sinon, a enlevé les guillemets qu'il y avait dans le titre et pis dans ce que j'ai écrit au début du premier chapitre :( Méchant.

Bon, je raconte pas des trucs très intéressants alors je m'arrête là x)

Bonne lecture ! (Si jamais ça vous intéresse, le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écrit mais je vais rapidement m'y mettre !)

* * *

Julia Bennett et Hélène Helheim se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable. Ensemble, elles avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Arrivées au lycée, elles avaient pris un appartement ensemble. Hélène avait enfanté de Liz à cette époque. Concilier études, petits boulots et bébé était presque impossible pour elle. Heureusement, Julia lui donnait un coup de main et s'occupait de Liz comme de sa propre fille quand sa mère biologique ne le pouvait pas. Les années passèrent et Julia devint à son tour maman. Les deux meilleures amies n'habitaient plus ensemble mais côte à côte, dans la ville tranquille de Burgess. Mais encore une fois, Hélène ne put s'occuper de son enfant. Après des études brillantes, elle avait atteint son objectif: avocate. Elle effectuait son boulot dans son propre cabinet, à Philadelphie. La distance entre Philadelphie et Burgess était grande. La plupart du temps, Hélène préférait rester dans son lieu de travail plutôt que rentrer. Mais Liz était une adolescente mature et responsable après tout. Elle savait se débrouiller. Enfin, c'est ce que se disait Hélène. De plus, Julia l'invitait très souvent chez elle. Si souvent que Liz faisait partie intégrante de la famille Bennett. Elle y mangeait le soir, y dormait parfois, y prenait son petit-déjeuner,...Mais la maison des Helheim n'était pas si vide que cela car Jamie et Sophie Bennett pouvaient s'y rendre quand ils le souhaitaient, le soir compris. Quand ce n'était pas Liz qui allait chez eux, c'était eux qui allaient chez elle. Et comme elle, ils y passaient la nuit. Le matin, tous les trois revenaient chez les Bennett pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis, ils marchaient ensemble jusqu'à l'école. Effectivement, leurs écoles respectives se situaient au même endroit.

oOo

 _Novembre dernier_

 _Le ciel nocturne était parsemé de nombreux nuages gris —des cumulonimbus, annonciateurs de pluie, d'éclairs, d'orages—. On ne voyait même plus la voûte étoilée. C'était tout gris, et tout noir. Le vent secouait violemment les feuilles des arbres. Le petit Jamie, la tête affalée sur ses bras posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se sentait morose en regardant ce spectacle de désolation. Derrière lui, Sophie, sa jeune sœur, courait dans le salon, les bras écartés tel un avion. Leur mère regardait un de ses programmes de télé-réalité préférés. Le jeune garçon s'ennuyait fortement._

— _Maman, je vais chez Liz. décida-t-il._

— _D'accord mais tu téléphones une fois chez elle... commença Julia._

— _Oui, oui comme d'habitude._

 _Aussi rapide qu'une fusée, le gamin prit sa veste, sortit et se précipita chez sa voisine._

— _Jamie ? lança sa mère._

 _Cette dernière alla prendre Sophie dans ses bras. La fillette poussait des borborygmes._

— _Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, ma chérie. Inutile de t'emmener chez Liz maintenant que ton grand frère est parti. Ce sera pour une autre fois !_

 _A l'énonciation du nom de celle que l'enfant considérait comme sa grande sœur, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

— _Liz ! Liz ! Liz !_

 _La petite était loin de se douter de ce qui se passait._

 _Jamie entra comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en ne prenant pas soin de sonner ou de toquer à la porte. De toute façon, Liz ne s'en souciait guère. Il déposa son manteau dans le vestibule et enleva ses chaussures. Quelque chose le frappa. Le rez-de-chaussée entier était plongé dans l'obscurité. Normalement, l'adolescente se trouvait dans le salon à ce moment-là. Donc la lumière devait être allumée. Mais non. Et le canapé brun, qui grinçait horriblement tel le hurlement d'un cochon qu'on égorge si on sautait dessus (Jamie et Liz en avaient fait l'expérience) était vide. La télévision éteinte. La seule source de clarté qui permettait au garçon de distinguer cela provenait des rayons de la pleine lune, projetés dans la maison. Inquiet, l'enfant appela son amie. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il alluma donc l'interrupteur le plus proche. Premièrement, il se dirigea à l'étage. La jeune fille se trouvait peut-être dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs ou autre. Mais là encore, aucune trace de Liz. Jamie descendit alors à la cuisine. Il y avait un mot qui n'était pas là habituellement, plié en deux sur la table. L'enfant le saisit et commença à le lire. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa voisine. Le ''mot'' était en réalité une lettre assez longue et rapidement le garçon fut découragé. Il n'avait appris à lire que récemment après tout. Jamie décida alors de lire la lettre en diagonale. Il était intelligent et il comprit après quelques mots que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lâcha le papier, se précipita pour enfiler son gilet et ses baskets et il fila dehors sans même refermer la porte. Il courait promptement dans les rues. Il avait une idée de l'endroit où Liz était et il le sentait, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. L'inquiétude montait crescendo chez Jamie. Il se sentait exténué par sa course effrénée. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Ignorant les plaintes de ses jambes et de ses poumons, il accéléra le pas. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait en lui comme l'oxygène qu'il peinait à respirer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, priant pour que ses doutes soient infondés. Le vent claquait de plus en plus fort. Les feuilles des arbres volaient dans l'air. Enfin, il atteignit la clairière souhaitée. Il y pénétra en ralentissant afin de ne pas se prendre des branches dans le visage. L'obscurité était bel et bien présente car malgré ses précautions, des brindilles vinrent l'agresser. Le petit Bennett regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris sa lampe torche. Il arriva devant un étang. A l'opposé du garçon, assise sur l'immense rocher qui surplombait le plan d'eau, une adolescente fixait un point dans le vide. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas avoir aperçu son voisin. Jamie courut jusqu'à elle, rassuré. Une fois à côté de Liz, il l'appela:_

— _Liz...?_

 _La jeune fille se retourna brusquement. L'enfant vit alors ses yeux rougis et son nez qui coulait._

— _Jamie...répondit-elle d'une voix sourde._

 _Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants. Jamie ne savait pas quoi dire. Et Liz n'était pas d'humeur à parler visiblement. L'adolescente avait l'air plus... lasse que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Sa peau était presque pâle. De plus, il y avait quelque chose de préoccupant dans ses iris humides. Le petit Bennett y distinguait un sentiment étrange, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il le trouvait effrayant._

— _Liz...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _Elle ne répondit pas._

 _Jamie s'approcha. Il distingua alors un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, à la gauche de son amie: un rocher plus gros que la taille d'une main. Une corde épaisse était attachée autour de celui-ci et le liait avec la cheville de Liz._

— _Je...j'ai...couina-t-elle minablement._

 _Elle ne put finir sa phrase._

 _Des frissons parcoururent l'échine du garçon. Puis, il se rendit compte que son amie avait commencé à trembler. Et lui aussi. Le jeune Bennett la prit alors dans ses bras. Il se mit à sangloter. Il était désemparé. Là-haut, le ciel commençait à se déchaîner. Des gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur les deux êtres. Un éclair éclata, brisant la quiétude de la nuit._

— _On peut rentrer s'il te plaît ? implora Jamie._

 _Liz se contenta de hocher la tête._

—Elle voulait se noyer...

Jamie fit une pause dans son récit. Ce moment était difficile à décrire car le ventre du garçon se nouait et sa gorge se serrait quand il y pensait. Il guetta la réaction de Jack Frost qui était complètement abasourdi par la tournure soudaine des événements.

—Le soir, quand Sophie et moi on allait dormir chez elle, elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bains et elle pleurait...Une fois, je suis allé la voir mais elle m'a dit que c'était rien...Mais moi, je crois pas qu'elle ait rien.

—Et donc, où tu veux en venir ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça.

—Il faut que tu me rendes un service.

Le petit Bennett avait appuyé ces mots avec un tel sérieux que l'esprit de l'hiver crut voir un adulte en face de lui. Il y avait une maturité dans son regard, une maturité que le Gardien ne possédait pas.

—Jack, s'il te plaît, aide-la. supplia-t-il.

La légende se sentit déboussolé face à la détresse que son premier croyant présentait.

—Je peux pas la perdre...continua-t-il.

—Mais je l'ai vue hier quand elle est rentrée de son voyage et elle ne croit pas en moi...

—S'il te plaît...

La dernière Lumière avait les yeux baignés de larmes.

—Je...Bon, d'accord. Je vais essayer...

Jamie tendit alors son auriculaire.

—Promis juré ?

Jack Frost tendit à son tour son petit doigt et il le croisa avec celui de Jamie, scellant son engagement.

—Promis juré.


	3. Chapitre 3: Guide

Bonjour :3

Déjà j'aimerais souligner que ça fait une semaine pile que j'ai posté le chapitre 2 (joyeuse 1ère semaine d'existence chapitre 2 \o/) et de ma part, c'est assez extraordinaire je trouve :'D Enfin bref, j'espère que je tiendrai cette durée entre chaque chapitre...Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le paratexte du chapitre 1, ce sera totalement aléatoire \o/

Sinon, j'aimerais adresser un immense merci à Eldeya pour sa review, et aussi à Naheiah de suivre ma fanfic ^^ Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire mon humble œuvre ! Du coup, j'aimerais vous dédier ce troisième chapitre. Je pense que ce chapitre n'a pas autant de valeur que votre personne mais j'espère que ça vous touchera un peu quand même :3 Encore une fois, merci merci merci. ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez (?) ma fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 3 ^^

Oh, le chapitre 4 est écrit en grande partie. Il n'est pas encore fini mais ça ne saurait tarder ^^ Du coup, je pense que je pourrai le poster dans quelques jours :)

Bonne lecture !

PS: Je le précise jamais mais ça me semble assez clair que Les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Jamie Bennett était sous le porche de la maison des Helheim. Il ouvrit la porte, fébrile d'excitation à l'idée de revoir sa voisine. Il s'avança dans le hall d'entrée, guettant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

—Jamie ?

Le petit garçon se retourna et vit Hélène, qui le toisait avec une certaine sévérité.

—Oh euh bonjour Hélène. Je...Liz est là ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle était rentrée avant hier.

—Oui, elle doit sûrement encore dormir. Elle ne fait que ça depuis qu'elle est rentrée. dit-elle, une once de reproche dans la voix.

Puis, elle quitta la maison sans accorder une minute de plus au garçon. Jamie monta à l'étage. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre de Liz, il hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce par l'intermédiaire du trou de la serrure, vérifiant si la jeune fille dormait. Les stores étaient levés, chose que l'adolescente ne supportait pas au réveil. Son lit était défait et vide. Le petit Bennett ouvrit donc la porte.

—QUOI ENCORE ? hurla Liz.

Elle était de dos à Jamie, rangeant sa valise avec rage.

—SI TU VIENS ENCORE ME REPROCHER DE SUBIR LE DÉCALAGE HORAIRE...continua-t-elle.

—Euh...Liz...? prononça l'enfant d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

—J...Jamie ?

Ses traits tirés par la colère se détendirent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le jeune garçon lui sourit à son tour. Puis, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

—Oh tu m'as manqué, petit gars.

—Toi aussi.

Le sourire de Liz s'étira encore plus et elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

—Tu viens jouer dehors ?

—Mmh...j'ai encore mes affaires à ranger...Hey me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chiot !

Jamie pencha la tête de côté et mit ses mains comme les pattes d'un chien.

—S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

—Roh ça va, je viens. Ma valise peut attendre. Ah la la, je peux vraiment pas te résister !

Le petit Bennett eut un sourire en coin semblable à un certain esprit de l'hiver.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux compères étaient dehors. Ils allèrent chercher leurs amis et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

—Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence ? demanda la jeune fille.

Les enfants se mirent à parler tous en même temps des Gardiens et du Croque-Mitaine. Puis, ils bombardèrent l'adolescente de questions sur son séjour linguistique. Leurs discussions animées durèrent tout l'après-midi. Vers dix-sept heures, ils se décidèrent à faire une bataille de boules de neige. Et Jack arriva pile à ce moment-là. Ses premiers croyants l'accueillirent tel un héros devant une Liz, se demandant si ces braves petits n'étaient pas victimes d'une hallucination collective. «Un ami imaginaire sûrement...» conclut-elle.

—Dis, tu le vois ? questionna Monty.

D'un coup, tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers Liz. Y compris celui de l'esprit de l'hiver qui appréhendait sa réponse. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir qu'en réalité, elle le voyait...Ce n'était pas impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle avait très bien pu le voir à leur première rencontre...

—Euh...bah...désolée mais non. Je vois pas de qui vous parlez...

Le Gardien de l'Amusement eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

—Jack Frost ! cria presque Claude comme si c'était une évidence.

—L'esprit de l'hiver ! renchérit Caleb.

L'adolescente se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient tellement l'air d'y croire. Et Cupcake qui la regardait avec une telle déception dans ses yeux...

—Bon, on se fait cette bataille de boules de neige ? intervint Pippa en voulant fermer la page.

Tous acquiescèrent. Mais quelque chose que le Gardien de l'Amusement craignait encore plus que la non-croyance de Liz, arriva. Elle le traversa. Il s'était senti si invincible quand Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb et Monty avaient fini par croire en lui. Il pensait bêtement que plus jamais on ne l'ignorerait. Que tout le monde finirait par le voir. Mais l'adolescente venait de le traverser lui prouvant encore une fois à quel point il était invisible. Ce sentiment de froideur, de solitude, cet horrible frisson qu'il ressentait quand on le traversait...Cela ne le quitterait jamais. Et cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

—Liz...tu...tu...prononça Cupcake, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les autres avaient la même expression...

L'esprit de l'hiver s'envola. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux malgré lui.

oOo

La nuit était tombée sur Burgess. Jack Frost se posa sur le toit de la maison des Bennett, guettant un quelconque geste dangereux de Liz. Elle avait beau ne pas croire en lui, il n'oubliait pas le serment qu'il avait fait à Jamie. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix. La minute d'après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, inondant le porche de lumière. La jeune fille ressortait de chez elle mais cette fois en courant. Hélène Helheim sortit à son tour mais ne partit pas à l'encontre de sa fille, qui disparaissait déjà au bout de la rue. L'esprit descendit de son poste. Au moment où il arriva au sol, Julia Bennett était là.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On vous a entendu crier jusque dans la maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

—On a eu...une discussion. Et Liz s'est enfuie. soupira Madame Helheim.

—Une discussion ?! Une dispute plutôt ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on ne devrait pas aller la chercher ? Il fait nuit !

—Elle est déjà loin ! C'est une grande fille après tout. Elle finira bien par rentrer. Elle n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller de toute façon...Et elle connaît Burgess.

Lasse, Hélène rentra à la maison. Julia dut l'imiter à contrecœur. Jack s'envola alors et partit dans la direction où Liz était partie, en priant pour qu'elle ne se dirige pas vers l'étang...Si elle tentait de se suicider à nouveau...La Légende préféra ne pas y penser et accéléra. Après quelques minutes, il la vit enfin. Elle s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt. Le Gardien descendit de quelques mètres. La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter. Jack atteignit le sol. Penchée en avant, le souffle irrégulier de Liz disparaissait en vapeur. Il faisait trop sombre pour que l'esprit puisse distinguer son visage mais il l'entendait sangloter. Il la vit essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main. Mais elle reniflait toujours. L'adolescente scruta les alentours.

—Pourquoi je suis allée dans la forêt merde ? Bravo Liz, t'es paumée.

Désespérée, la jeune fille s'assit sur la racine d'un sapin, épargnée par la neige. Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus. Ses yeux semblaient fixer un point invisible ancré par terre. L'esprit de l'hiver créa un flocon de neige dans la paume de sa main qu'il fit virevolter devant Liz. Celle-ci leva alors la tête, s'attendant à voir d'autres cristaux de glace tomber. Mais, le ciel était vide. Aussi noir qu'une ombre. Seul un mince croissant de lune apportait de la lumière dans ce spectacle triste. La jeune fille fixa le flocon avec des yeux ronds. De plus, elle remarqua que la gravité n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il ne tombait pas et stagnait dans le vide comme si des liens invisibles étaient tissés entre lui et la voûte céleste. Liz voulut le toucher mais avant que le bout de ses doigts ne l'atteignent, le flocon s'éloigna. Alors, elle le suivit. Son instinct lui dictait d'avoir en confiance. Quelque chose de rassurant se dégageait de ce flocon. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se trouva en dehors de la forêt. Le flocon continua sa route. La jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps, tellement elle était obnubilée par cette apparition relevant du fantastique. Jack s'amusa. Il la guida dans de nombreux cul-de-sac. Il la fit faire des allers-retours. Finalement, elle arriva devant son jardin. Son flocon-guide s'approcha d'elle suffisamment pour que Liz puisse voir les moindres détails de ce dernier. Puis, il se déposa délicatement sur le bout de son nez. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Un sentiment éphémère de joie s'était glissé en elle. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau alors qu'elle rentrait dans son foyer. Rassuré, Jack Frost attendit tout de même qu'elle se mette au lit avant de repartir semer l'hiver. En lui jetant un dernier regard, le Gardien eut le pressentiment qu'il allait encore avoir beaucoup de travail avec Liz...


	4. Chapitre 4: Manigances

Heyo :3

J'espère que vous vous portez bien ^^

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre 4 alors je vais faire court, cette fois.

On a beaucoup vu les Gardiens pour l'instant alors les voilà dans ce chapitre ! Sab sera dans le suivant ! En parlant du suivant, il est déjà écrit et je pense le publier dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai même commencé l'écriture du chapitre 6 :D

J'aimerais remercier Pyro and Kill d'avoir favorisé mon histoire et de la suivre ! ça me touche beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir ^^ C'est aussi très motivant pour écrire la suite ! Je te dédie donc ce chapitre :) Encore merci !

Disclaimers: Les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Des créatures sombres fixaient de leurs iris dorés une ombre en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi. Elle était assise sur une sorte de trône incrusté dans le mur et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et presque inaudibles. Ses mains tremblaient. Plus loin, un globe terrestre en ferraille cabossé, qui était illuminé de part en part, gisait au sol tel un cadavre. Il était couvert d'impacts de coups de poings et de griffures. A ses côtés, des cages noires avaient subi le même traitement et jonchaient elles aussi par terre. Certaines, rescapées, étaient encore attachées au plafond. De la fumée grise s'échappa des paumes de l'ombre. Son rictus apparut dans l'obscurité. Elle se leva et s'avança dans la lumière. L'ombre devint une personne. Pitch Black. Le Croque-Mitaine. Un rire victorieux résonna en écho dans son repaire. Un rire fou.

oOo

Le Père Noël eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se tint le ventre et alla regarder d'un air soucieux l'immense globe terrestre qui se trouvait au milieu de son atelier. Rien à signaler. Les lumières qui représentaient les enfants brillaient telles une guirlande de sapin. Il guetta un signe de la part de l'Homme de la Lune par la lucarne du toit. Le ciel était entièrement bleu, vide sa présence. Puis, Nord se mit à courir vers les toilettes. Il vomit. Finalement, ce mauvais pressentiment était peut-être dû à sa consommation massive de cookies d'hier...Le teint vert, le Gardien se releva tout de même. Sa fête arrivait dans un mois. Et il avait du retard. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

oOo

Au palais des dents, la Gardienne des souvenirs n'était pas aussi agitée que d'habitude. Elle s'était recluse pendant qu'elle laissait Quenotte diriger ses collègues. Elle fixait depuis un moment une dent spéciale. Une dent qui n'était pas censée tombée. Une dent adulte.

—Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de toi ?

Elle ne possédait aucune des dents de lait de Pitch Black. Il était né bien avant elle ! Fée détestait le désordre. Elle détestait la désorganisation. N'arrivant à aucune conclusion satisfaite, la femme mi-colibri la laissa sur son bureau et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle n'était pas sûre que Quenotte puisse tenir plus longtemps son rôle.

oOo

Bunny courait à une vitesse phénoménale à travers la brousse australienne. C'était presque le désert. Il faisait chaud. Le sol était sec. Ce paysage s'étendait à perte de vue. Et le Lapin de Pâques adorait cela. Sa promenade lui permettait de s'entraîner à aller plus vite mais aussi de décompresser et de se retrouver seul avec lui même. Chose dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser, malgré l'ancienneté des événements, à Pitch Black. Quand reviendrait-il ? Dans quelques semaines ? Mois ? Années ? Siècles ? Puis, au moment de son retour, les Gardiens seraient-ils assez préparés ? Il s'était fallu de peu pour que le Croque-Mitaine ne gagne...Sans les enfants, jamais, ils n'auraient pu le vaincre. Et surtout, si Jack n'avait pas été là...Le Gardien de l'espoir détestait l'admettre mais cette tête brûlée les avait tous sauvés. Il avait bien mérité de faire partie des protecteurs des enfants. Le soleil commença à décliner. L'Ayers rock pointa à l'horizon. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur son visage. Cet immense rocher rougeâtre était un des coins préférés du lapin. Il adorait s'y poser le soir pour récupérer de sa longue course et regarder le ciel étoilé. Il accéléra la cadence.

oOo

—Jamie ?! bâilla Liz.

Elle était en pyjama à motif de chatons. Il y avait à ses pieds des chaussons licornes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sa mine était fatiguée. Ses paupières semblaient sur le point de se fermer.

—Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? bâilla-t-elle à nouveau.

—Il est huit heures du matin. Pourquoi ? demanda son voisin en toute innocence.

Liz frappa son front de la paume de sa main. Elle regarda Jamie tel un extraterrestre. A cet instant, il était tout son contraire. Le petit garçon était chaudement habillé. Le même bonnet qu'il portait hier était bien calé sur sa tête. Mais surtout, il était parfaitement réveillé, chose que l'adolescente trouvait extraordinaire ou extrêmement masochiste. Elle appuya son épaule sur l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Son corps avait l'air d'une masse gluante sur le point de s'étaler au sol.

—Bon, tu veux quoi ?

Les yeux bruns de son ami se mirent à scintiller de détermination et de sérieux.

—Il faut que je te parle de Jack Frost.

La jeune fille faillit défaillir. Il l'avait réveillée...à huit heures du matin...pour ça ? Elle eut presque envie de l'étrangler. Mais, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour commettre un meurtre. Alors, elle se contenta de l'imaginer. Liz fixa Jamie.

—C'est vraiment important ?

—Oui.

Le sérieux du jeune Bennett était encore présent. C'était donc vraiment important. Encore plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

—Bon, rentre alors.

—Il faut que tu croies en Jack Frost.

Liz toisa Jamie. Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'adolescente réfléchissait à sa réponse. Comment faire pour ne pas blesser le jeune Bennett ? Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à une conclusion concrète. Son corps réclamait du sommeil...Du sommeil...Son lit si douillet...Ses draps bien chauds...

—Liz ?

Sa tête avait commencé à pencher en avant et dès que le petit garçon l'eut appelée, elle la releva tout de suite et baragouina des excuses. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle ils s'étaient assis pour se donner un air plus sérieux.

—Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que je croie en lui ?

Gratter du temps afin d'en avoir plus pour réfléchir. Voilà la seule chose dont elle pouvait faire pour l'instant.

—Parce que si tu le vois, tu pourras lui parler et il pourra t'aider !

—Mais comment je pourrais lui parler s'il n'existe pas !

Ses mots étaient sortis malgré elle. Liz mit une main devant sa bouche.

—C'est...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Mais c'était trop tard. Jamie avait les poings serrés. Il regardait son amie avec colère.

—IL EXISTE VRAIMENT ! POURQUOI TU NE ME CROIS PAS ? cria-t-il.

—Pour toi et les autres peut-être mais pas pour moi ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, Jamie !

—Mais, je mens pas...Pourquoi tu n'as pas _confiance_ en moi ? dit-il, peiné.

—Ce...ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi...Mais, Jack Frost est une légende. Personne n'a jamais prouvé qu'il existait.

—...ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas.

Liz soupira. Lui et les autres étaient convaincus de son existence comme ils étaient convaincus que l'eau mouillait.

—Pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire en lui ? tenta Jamie pour la dernière fois.

—C'est juste que...c'est irrationnel. Vraiment, n'insiste pas.

L'enfant se leva et s'éclipsa en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

—Jamie, attends !

Mais le jeune Bennett était déjà loin.

«Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher, moi...» pensa l'adolescente.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et il était désormais quatorze heures. Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb et Claude étaient réunis au parc.

—Liz n'est pas avec toi ? questionna Pippa.

A l'évocation de son prénom, Jamie se froissa. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec elle. Ils s'étaient cherchés quand ils étaient plus jeunes...Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

—Non...se contenta-t-il de répondre.

—Mon pote, ça va pas ? demanda Caleb.

Jamie leur raconta alors la dispute de ce matin et la promesse de Jack. Ils étaient au courant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Liz. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu sa presque tentative de suicide mais ils remarquaient qu'elle n'était pas toujours en pleine forme.

—On va t'aider. dit Monty.

—Mais, comment on va faire pour qu'elle voie Jack ? interrogea Cupcake.

Il y eut un silence. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, les enfants ne savaient pas comment faire...Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit de l'hiver arriva justement. Mais les enfants ne l'accueillirent pas avec la joie habituelle, trop préoccupés par le problème «Liz».

—Hey, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

—C'est Liz...répondit Claude.

Ils lui racontèrent alors le souci qu'ils rencontraient.

—Liz a dit que c'était irrationnel...Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. ajouta Jamie.

Une ampoule s'alluma alors dans l'esprit du Gardien.

—Ça veut dire qu'il lui faut des preuves.

—Des preuves ? demanda Monty.

—Je pense avoir une idée de comment lui en fournir.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage pâle. D'un geste de la main, il rassembla les enfants en cercle, autour de lui.

—On peut essayer. conclut Cupcake en souriant.

—Je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! rétorqua Caleb.

—Sûr et certain ! acquiesça son jumeau qui lui tapa dans la main.

Jamie, devant enthousiasme de ses amis, retrouva le sourire.

—Merci Jack.

—De rien.

L'esprit de l'hiver lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, ce qui fit rire son premier croyant. Malgré la conviction des enfants, le Gardien avait tout de même un doute qu'il essaya de réfréner. Au fond de lui, il priait pour que son plan fonctionne. Et dans le cas contraire...Jack Frost réprima l'image de la déception qu'il y aurait sur la mine de ses croyants ainsi que le frisson qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Liz pourrait le traverser à nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 5: Révélation

Bonsoir !

Voici donc le chapitre 5 :) Chapitre dont j'affectionne la fin. Vous allez comprendre huhu.

En ce moment, je suis en blocage sur l'écriture...J'ai dû mal à être satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit. Le chapitre 6 est écrit et sera publié dans quelques jours mais j'ai justement un blocage sur le chapitre 7 qui n'est pas du tout écrit. Je tiens donc à vous prévenir qu'il est très probable que ce chapitre 7 tarde à arriver. D'un côté, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai un blocage sachant que les premiers chapitres jusqu'au 6 ont été écrits dans un temps record. Bref, c'était juste pour prévenir que si je laisse cette fiction sur la touche un moment, ce sera à cause de ça.

Agréable lecture !

Disclaimers: Les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Elle était là. Devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la poitrine, encadraient son visage ovale rougi par le froid. Habillée d'un manteau beige qui était serré à sa taille si fine, sa respiration se transformait en vapeur. Une écharpe rouge protégeait son cou. Elle portait un jean marron et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses. Jack Frost sentit son estomac se nouer en la voyant. Il avait si peur qu'à nouveau elle le traverse. Mais il devait se concentrer sur sa mission première. Fournir des preuves à la jeune fille afin qu'elle croie en lui. L'esprit de l'hiver déglutit. ça n'allait sûrement pas être facile...Et pire encore, son plan pouvait échouer. _L'échec_. L'adolescent immortel secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

—Euh on se fait une bataille de boules de neige ? proposa Liz qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

—En fait, on a prévu autre chose. répondit Monty.

—On va te prouver que Jack Frost existe vraiment. lança Pippa.

La jeune fille décerna dans ses yeux la même détermination et la même conviction que Jamie lors de leur dispute de la veille. Les autres approuvèrent en hochant la tête avec la même étincelle dans le regard. Liz haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

—Ok, comme vous voulez.

Les enfants se lancèrent des regards puis ils fixèrent le Gardien de l'Amusement, attendant qu'il commence sa manœuvre. De l'extrémité de son bâton, il créa des boules de neige à même le sol et attendit une réaction de Liz. Cette dernière toisait le tas de neige d'un air suspicieux et légèrement inquiet. Elle releva les yeux dans la direction de Jack. Mais, elle ne semblait toujours pas le voir.

—C'était quoi ça ? Un tour de magie ?

Claude et Caleb se frappèrent le front du dos du plat de leur main simultanément. Cupcake leva les yeux au ciel.

—J.A.C.K.F.R.O.S.T ! dit Jamie en détachant chaque syllabe, tout aussi désespéré que ses amis.

Liz eut un moment de vide. Sa raison vainquit tout de même le reste. C'était un tour de magie...Hein ?

—Je crois qu'il lui faut d'autres preuves. constata le Gardien, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Il ramassa une des boules et souffla dessus, la recouvrant d'une couche de glace. Les enfants ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. L'adolescente aux cheveux de jais, elle, grimaçait de peur devant cette boule de neige qui flottait dans l'air mystérieusement. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle se la reçut en pleine face. Jamie fut le premier à se laisser rire et bientôt les autres suivirent, y compris Jack Frost. Liz enleva la neige à l'aide de ses mains. Contrairement à ce que pensait l'esprit de l'hiver, cette dernière ne riait pas du tout. Elle était verte de rage.

—C'est pas drôle !

Sa magie n'avait pas marché ?! Le Gardien de l'Amusement eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui décocher un coup violent dans les côtes. Pourquoi ? L'hiver dernier pourtant, elle avait fonctionné avec Cupcake !

Liz se mit à partir d'un pas précipité. Jack aurait voulu aller après elle, lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de ''fun''. Mais d'un côté aussi, pour s'excuser. La culpabilité prenait maintenant possession de lui. Voilà la principale raison qui le maintenait sur place: il se sentait trop coupable pour l'affronter. De toute façon, elle ne croyait définitivement pas en lui alors à quoi bon ? Jamie se mit à courir après elle.

—On devrait peut-être réessayer demain...quand elle se sera calmée...? proposa Caleb.

—Non, je crois que ça sert à rien. répliqua le Gardien, découragé.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Au loin, on entendait l'adolescente crier à son voisin de la laisser tranquille. Le petit Bennett revint alors à la course, la mine renfrognée et triste.

—J'en ai marre de me disputer avec elle...

Claude lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

—Ça va lui passer...T'inquiète.

Monty rajouta:

—Elle peut pas te faire la tête longtemps. Tu es son meilleur ami.

Le brun hocha la tête.

—Jack ? Désolé qu'elle te voie pas.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jamie ?

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un sourire forcé qui se voulait rassurant envers son premier croyant.

—Ce n'est pas de faute. finit-il.

Jack Frost s'approcha de lui et se baissa à sa hauteur.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir ma promesse. Qu'elle me voie ou pas.

Le jeune Bennett lui rendit son sourire, rassuré.

—Bataille de boules de neige ? proposa le Gardien à l'assemblée.

Les enfants retrouvèrent rapidement leur bonne humeur.

oOo

Le ciel s'était couvert de sa couverture sombre et étoilée. Les enfants étaient rentrés et ne tarderaient pas à s'endormir. Jack Frost se promenait de toit en toit, glissait sur les fils électriques, enneigeait un peu plus Burgess. Tout à coup, des traces dorées sinueuses traversèrent la voûte céleste. L'esprit de l'hiver sourit. Il s'envola dans la direction opposée de ces traînées de sable, cherchant le créateur de ces dernières. Le Marchand de sable se trouvait très haut dans le ciel, debout sur son nuage. De ses paumes s'échappaient les futurs rêves des enfants. Le Gardien de l'Amusement se posa sur le nuage et attendit que son compagnon finisse son travail. Il osa tout de même céder à la tentation de passer la main dans une trace de sable. Un bonhomme de neige ''vivant'' se forma et se mit à danser. De temps à autre, il ôtait le chapeau melon en signe de salutations. Parfois, il retirait l'écharpe à son cou et l'agitait. D'autres fois encore, un de ses bras de bois tombait. Jack Frost rit et sourit à Sab, qui le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil. Quand le Gardien des rêves eut fini sa tournée, il s'assit et l'esprit de l'hiver l'imita.

—Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu à Burgess.

La forme du continent de l'Asie prit forme au dessus de la tête du Marchand de sable.

—Sinon, tu vas bien ?

Sab leva les deux pouces. Puis, il pointa Jack du doigt. Un point d'interrogation apparut au dessus de ses cheveux dressés en piques.

—Oh et bien...hésita le Gardien de l'Amusement.

La main potelée et chaude du Gardien des rêves se posa sur l'épaule de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard sous-entendant:«Tu peux me parler, tu sais.»

—En fait, il y a quelques jours, la meilleure amie de Jamie, Liz, est rentrée de voyage. Et Jamie m'a fait promettre de l'aider car elle a failli mettre fin à ses jours...Le problème c'est qu'elle est plus vieille que les enfants. Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années je pense. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de lui prouver que j'existais mais...ça n'a pas marché...

Les yeux remplis de compassion de Sab rencontrèrent les siens. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

—Comment je dois faire ? Comment je suis censé aider quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas ?

Jack Frost se sentait désespéré. Son ami doré fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à une issue.

—Laisse tomber...J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Le Marchand de sable toucha du doigt le milieu de la poitrine de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il lui lança un regard encourageant qui voulait dire «Tu finiras bien par trouver.» Le Gardien de l'Amusement hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

—Merci, Sab. Je vais retourner la voir. Peut-être que mon plan de cet après-midi a marché...

Il prit son envol. Le Gardien des rêves lui fit des gestes d'adieu de la main avant de transformer son nuage en voiture et de partir, lui aussi. Jack Frost retrouva son poste habituel d'observation, c'est-à-dire le toit des Bennett. La lumière de la maison des Helheim était allumée. Pourtant, l'esprit de l'hiver ne voyait aucun signe de Liz ou encore d'Hélène...Cette dernière était sûrement à Philadelphie. Il laissa quelques minutes passer, s'attendant à ce que l'adolescente surgisse de nulle part. Mais elle n'apparaissait pas et bientôt une quinzaine de minutes défilèrent. Et si elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains pour...? Il n'osa pas imaginer la suite. Inquiet, il prit alors la décision d'entrer ''par effraction'' chez elle. Bien sûr, c'était un crime en quelque sorte mais il valait mieux éviter que Liz...A nouveau, il réfréna ses pensées terribles. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche, celle de sa chambre, et y entra. Il l'appela puis se souvint que vu qu'elle ne croyait pas en lui, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et par conséquent, ne pas l'entendre aussi. Il se frappa mentalement. Il sortit de la chambre. La seule autre pièce vide était une chambre plus grande avec un lit immense dont les draps étaient impeccablement pliés. Il y avait un bureau massif en bois sur lequel rien ne traînait. Jack Frost était prêt à parier qu'il était dépourvu de tout grain de poussière. Un placard simple était posé contre le mur opposé. D'autres pièces étaient fermées à clé et l'esprit de l'hiver se dit que c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison et décida donc de ne pas s'y aventurer. Le dernier endroit de l'étage était la salle de bains. De la lumière se voyait par le dessous de la porte. Le Gardien hésita. Devait-il entrer ? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Liz dont le corps et les cheveux étaient couverts d'une serviette. Avant que Jack ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à crier. Puis, elle le bombarda avec tout objet qui lui tombait dans la main: peigne, brosse à dents, gobelet, dentifrice, bouteille de shampoing,...L'esprit de l'hiver, surpris, se reçut les premiers projectiles en pleine face avant que son cerveau ne réagisse à temps. Il resserra l'emprise sur son bâton et gela la dernière chose qu'elle lui jeta: un savon. Celui-ci se changea en bloc de glace et atterrit avec un bruit sec sur le carrelage. La jeune fille fixa d'un air effrayé le Gardien. La bouche de ce dernier s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres; il était sous le choc de cette attaque inattendue, mais surtout, elle...elle...le voyait ?

—J...Jack Frost ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Première rencontre

Hey !

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Il était pas censé arriver aussi tard ^^'' Bref, le problème est que j'ai récemment déménagé et que mon wifi est coupé depuis pas mal de temps et une dame a arrêté involontairement notre abonnement...Du coup, j'aurai pas le wifi chez moi pour encore quelques temps -.- Et le wifi de l'école marchait pas non plus parce qu'il y a eu des travaux. Mais là c'est réglé et j'ai de nouveau accès à Internet à l'école \o/

Donc, je suis réellement désolée pour ceux/celles qui attendaient la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Le chapitre 7 est toujours pas écrit malheureusement. Et je pense pas m'y mettre ici(à l'école), les ordis étant trop à la vue de tout le monde...Donc, je m'excuse encore une fois car il arrivera dans quelques semaines. Je peux vraiment pas donner de date car tout dépend de quand le wifi de chez moi reviendra. Il vous faudra attendre au moins quatre semaines...

Sinon, j'ai reçu une review qui disait que la personne espérait que la fic ne soit pas abandonnée. Je tiens à vous dire que je compte pas lâcher cette fic. Je suis encore motivée et je veux vraiment pas l'abandonner. Je vais m'y accrocher et j'espère que j'arriverai au bout de celle-ci. Donc, promis juré: j'abandonne pas ^^

Bref, trêve de blabla. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Bonne lecture !

PS: Merci beaucoup à name pour sa review et à SansPseudoFixe de suivre cette histoire ! Je vous dédie ce chapitre :)

* * *

Ils se fixaient dans le blanc de l'œil depuis environ cinq minutes, personne n'osant bouger ou émettre le moindre mot. Aucun des deux n'osait respirer. Finalement, Liz céda et respira une goulée d'air. Elle ramassa les projectiles qu'elle avait balancés dans un silence religieux et les rangea à leur place. Jack Frost resta dans le couloir, figé. Puis, la jeune fille referma la porte de la salle de bains, laissant le Gardien dans la pénombre et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard en pyjama mais toujours avec une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un pas. Après quelques secondes, Liz alla cependant allumer la lumière. Une fois à nouveau en face du Gardien de l'Amusement, elle croisa les bras et le toisa d'un air sévère.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi, espèce de pervers ?

—Euh...je...en fait...je...

La rougeur s'empara de ses joues et il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Et ce regard noir qu'elle lui lançait...Comment dire que l'esprit de l'hiver se sentait TRÈS mal à l'aise.

—Je suis pas un pervers. réussit-il enfin à articuler après un long silence. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien...

Les yeux de l'adolescente se plissèrent montrant qu'elle restait suspicieuse. Jack Frost déglutit.

—Et pourquoi tu voulais vérifier que j'allais bien ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi sec que sur sa première question. On ne se connaît pas à ce que je sache.

Le Gardien soupira. Dans quelle situation son premier croyant l'avait-il mis...

—Jamie me l'a demandé. Il s'inquiète pour toi et il m'a fait promettre de t'aider.

La jeune fille eut l'air de se détendre.

—Donc, tout ce que lui et les autres m'ont raconté sur toi est vrai ? La bataille avec Pitch Black, l'accident de la luge ? Le Père Noël, le Marchand de sable, le Lapin de Pâques et la Fée des dents existent ?

—Oui. Tout est vrai.

L'expression de Liz transpirait le choc et la surprise.

—Wow...

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le parquet. Son regard était dirigé sur un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. L'esprit de l'hiver attendit qu'elle digère toutes ces informations.

—Attends deux secondes. Si l'épisode de la luge s'est réellement passé, ça veut dire que tu as failli tuer Jamie ?! s'étrangla l'adolescente.

Le court répit durant lequel Jack Frost avait pu déstresser lui parut loin. Son mal à l'aise réapparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les yeux de la jeune fille le dardait d'éclairs.

—Quel genre de personne tu es ? Un voyeur et meurtrier ? cracha-t-elle. Tu es complètement irresponsable !

—Hey, Jamie n'est pas mort à ce que je sache ? Et je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions en rentrant chez toi ! se défendit-il.

—En tout cas, la première impression que j'ai de toi n'est pas bonne du tout. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gosses te considèrent comme un héros.

—Tu crois que la première impression que j'ai de toi est meilleure ? Tu es suicidaire ! Tu parles d'un modèle !

—Je ne me suis même pas suicidée ! Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas censée le savoir ! gronda-t-elle.

—Jamie me l'a dit. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai confiance en lui, _moi_.

—TAIS-TOI !

Elle avait crié si fort qu'elle était montée dans les aigus. Elle se mit à trembler.

—Sors de chez moi. Immédiatement. ordonna Liz d'une voix plus posée mais autoritaire.

Jack Frost ne se fit pas prier. Cette première rencontre n'était décidément pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et le fait que l'adolescente pouvait finalement le voir ne lui remonta que très peu le moral. Le vent lui fouetta le visage plus violemment que d'habitude.

—Je vais bien. lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus dure que ce qu'il pensait. Laisse-moi tranquille, vent.

Il réalisa soudainement que des perles d'eau salée coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec la manche de son sweatshirt. Mais, certaines s'étaient déjà changées en cristaux de glace. En se posant sur le bord de l'étang où l'Homme de la Lune l'avait transformé en esprit, son seul refuge, il admira ses pommettes. Des flocons de neige avaient l'air de d'y avoir délicatement atterris avant de s'y incruster. Les mots durs que Liz avaient eu envers lui se répercutèrent en écho dans sa tête. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à les chasser de son cerveau. Une partie de lui lui souffla qu'elle avait raison. Les larmes se remirent à inonder son visage sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

oOo

—Liz ? s'exclama madame Bennett en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

—Bonjour, Julia.

—Si tu viens chercher Jamie ou Sophie, tu les as loupés de peu ! Ils sont dehors.

—Non...En fait, je suis venue te voir. J'ai besoin de regarder la télé en mangeant un pot de glace avec toi.

—Avec des couvertures ?

—Avec des couvertures...

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle et la jeune fille avaient comme habitude de se regarder une émission de télé réalité, un film ou une série en mangeant n'importe quoi ensemble quand une des deux n'allait pas bien. Ça, c'était le premier niveau de leur «rituel anti-dépressif» qu'elles l'appelaient. Le deuxième palier était la même chose que le premier à la différence qu'elles rajoutaient une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Le troisième échelon consistait à regarder un nombre records d'épisodes à la suite ou de films. Le quatrième degré était l'ensemble de tous les niveaux réunis plus s'affaler dans le canapé et se couvrir jusqu'au menton de couvertures. Et c'était le dernier palier, celui qu'elles effectuaient quand elles avaient VRAIMENT le cafard.

—Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda Julia, inquiète.

—C'est un peu long à expliquer...

—Rentre. l'invita la jeune femme.

Liz alla ouvrir le sofa et alla chercher deux pots de glace immenses tandis que madame Bennett prit les couvertures. Après s'être confortablement installées et avoir décidé de se faire tous les films de Harry Potter , Julia questionna sa voisine sur son état.

—J'ai failli me faire un ami. Enfin je crois. Mais je suis une connasse et je lui ai balancé des trucs méchants. Et je me suis disputée avec Jamie. C'est pour ça que je suis pas venue manger ici, cette semaine...Et il me manque. Mais je sais pas s'il veut me voir.

Ses yeux marron foncé se remplirent de larmes qu'elle refusa de laisser couler. Elle piocha une cuillerée de glace à la mangue.

—Premièrement, tu n'es pas une connasse, Liz. Tu es une gentille personne qui a juste peur d'être blessée alors tu agis de cette façon. Si tu t'excuses envers ce garçon, je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera. Pour Jamie, je suis certaine que tu lui manques aussi. A mon avis, il pense comme toi. Il ne sait pas si tu veux le voir.

Liz hocha la tête. Son cœur s'était allégé. Julia trouvait toujours les mots justes.

—Tu peux pleurer, ma puce. Ça te fera du bien. lui chuchota la jeune femme en lui caressant le bras.

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Puis, elle continua de confesser ce qu'elle ressentait.

—Je suis trop nulle; je blesse des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

—On blesse les personnes auxquelles on tient. lui assura madame Bennett.

Après un silence, elle reprit:

—Dîne chez nous ce soir. Tu pourras voir Jamie et vous pourrez vous réconcilier. Et puis, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as fait pendant ton voyage ! Tu m'as manquée, tu sais.

Julia la serra dans ses bras.

—Toi aussi. répondit Liz d'une voix étouffée par son étreinte.

Dix-neuf heures était arrivé. Le jeune Bennett rentra chez lui avec sa sœur.

—Alors c'était comment ? demanda sa mère, affairée dans la cuisine.

—C'était super ! Il y avait Jack Frost et on a construit un bonhomme de neige et un igloo ! Après on a fait de la luge sur la colline et Jack a construit une pente pour qu'on s'envole super méga hauuuut ! raconta Jamie en sautillant et en faisant des gestes dans tous les sens.

Sophie riait aux éclats devant le spectacle qu'offrait son frère. A la fin de son long et expressif récit, Julia rit et l'informa qu'ils avaient une invitée. En entrant dans la cuisine, le petit Bennett se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de sa voisine. La blondinette s'avança vers la jeune fille pour la saluer.

—Allez discuter tous les deux. ordonna madame Bennett en poussant Liz vers Jamie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. L'adolescente prit parole la première.

—Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir cru. Jack Frost existe et j'ai été stupide de nier ça sans penser une seconde à ce que toi et les autres ont dit. Je suis vraiment désolée.

—Du coup, tu crois en lui maintenant ?

—Oui.

Un sourire béat s'afficha sur la mine réjouie de Jamie. Il se précipita sur sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras. Le dîner se déroula sans accroc. Liz passa une des meilleures soirées depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Quand elle se rendit devant son jardin, elle reconnut l'esprit de l'hiver, debout dans l'allée.

—Salut. l'apostropha-t-elle.

—Salut.

Il y eut un blanc.

—Euh...je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire des amis. Je veux pas qu'on se rapproche et que tu apprennes à me connaître parce que dès que tu l'auras fait, tu verras que je crains et du coup, on sera plus amis et ça va me blesser. J'anticipe trop les situations. Je suis désolée.

Elle avait dit cela avec un débit aussi rapide que celui de la Fée des dents et Jack Frost avait dû se concentrer pour tout comprendre.

—Je...suis désolé aussi. J'ai pas non plus été très gentil.

—On n'a qu'à recommencer notre rencontre. proposa la jeune fille.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra en riant. Un frisson remonta dans le bras de l'adolescente: la main du Gardien était glaciale.

—Liz Helheim, enchantée. se présenta-elle avec un sourire.

—Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver, Gardien de l'Amusement, imbattable aux batailles de boules de neige.


	7. Chapitre 7: Faire connaissance

*pose ça là et repart aussitôt*

Bonjour tout le monde...J'ai regardé et j'ai...*se cache* presque 4 mois de retard :'D Ok, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mais l'essentiel c'est que ce chapitre 7 est enfin là ! N'est-ce pas ? :) Nan mais ouais si vous voulez me lancer des pierres, je comprendrai...

Plus sérieusement, je sais pas ce que j'avais. En plus les 3/4 du chapitre ont été écrits en novembre...Mais je sais pas, j'ai eu une sorte de blocus d'écriture et la fiction a rapidement disparu de mes priorités pour je ne sais quelle raison. Bref, ne nous attardons pas là dessus. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous refaire attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite. J'ai bien dit essayer ahaha. Le chapitre 8 arrivera je ne sais pas quand. C'est juste que c'est stupide mais j'ai oublié ce que je prévoyais pour la suite xD Mais je retrouvai cela, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bref, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours) ! J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire...

Agréable lecture~

PS: Merci beaucoup à GuiMe1997 et MiuStein de suivre cette histoire et de l'avoir mise dans leurs favoris, à Skye chasseuse de licornes de suivre cette fiction et à lilaroxyjoly pour son commentaire ! Ce chapitre est pour vous :)

* * *

La nuit avait posé sa quiétude habituelle. Seuls les pas de Liz émettaient du bruit sur le sol enneigé. Jack Frost marchait à ses côtés, en silence. Aucune étoile ne daignait montrer son éclat. Le ciel était noir comme de l'encre. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient le chemin. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux adolescents atteignirent le parc où Jamie et ses amis avaient l'habitude de jouer. La jeune fille s'assit sur la balançoire et le Gardien l'imita en prenant place sur celle contiguë.

—Alors comme ça tu es l'esprit de l'hiver...

—En chair et en os.

Jack se tourna vers Liz et s'inclina de manière si exagérée que cela lui soutira un petit rire.

—Tu sais, je pensais que tu ressemblais plus à un minuscule lutin bleu...

—Désolé de te décevoir ! sourit son interlocuteur.

—Oh mais tu es bien comme ça aussi ! Mais, tu mordilles le nez des gens au moins ? demanda l'adolescente sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le garçon leva les bras en soupirant.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette expression ? Non, je ne le fais pas.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis, il ajouta en riant:

—Mais je pourrais. Et tu serais ma première victime !

Non loin d'eux, une masse difforme et obscure, pas plus haute qu'un enfant, cachée en haut du toboggan, les fixait intensément avec ses iris jaunâtres et malveillants.

—Comment ça se fait que tu croies en moi ? demanda le Gardien de l'Amusement. Je pensais que tu étais trop vieille pour me voir.

—Et bien... un flocon-guide, une boule de neige qui flotte et qu'on me tire dessus, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Et puis, la façon dont Jamie et les autres parlent de toi et des autres Gardiens...Au début, je pensais que c'était seulement leur imagination mais avec ce qui est arrivé, ça aurait été illogique de nier que vous n'existiez pas.

—Oh euh pour la boule de neige...

Jack Frost passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

—Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...enfin...ce n'était pas censé te vexer.

—Recevoir une boule de neige glacée en plein visage n'est pas censé me vexer ? Tu rigoles ?

Le garçon se racla la gorge.

—C'est juste que normalement, la personne qui se reçoit une de mes boules de neige se met à rire et commence à s'amuser...J'ai frappé Cupcake de la même façon qu'avec toi l'année passée alors que Pippa l'avait énervée.

—Oh, je suppose que j'étais plus énervée que Cupcake. La veille, je m'étais disputée avec Jamie sur ton sujet et on voulait encore m'en parler ? Je voulais juste tourner la page.

Il y eut ensuite un silence durant lequel Liz se balança et fit grincer la pauvre balançoire usée sur laquelle elle était. Jack s'était déplacé sur la charpente en bois qui tenait les chaînes des balançoires et de son poste, il faisait tomber des flocons sur la jeune fille. La chose inconnue était toujours là, toujours dans son coin, à observer attentivement les moindres faits et gestes des deux personnes. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient cligné ou bougé. Elle semblait être une statue de marbre. Mais l'éclat dans ses pupilles indiquait que cet être vivait. Cet éclat brillant qui transpirait la vengeance.

—Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé le printemps dernier. Tu sais, la bataille avec le Croque-mitaine. quémanda l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais.

—C'est une longue histoire...Elle aurait la durée d'un film de une heure et demie !

—Ça tombe bien, tu as justement toute la nuit.

—Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir ?

—Je préfère discuter avec toi.

Cette déclaration toucha profondément le Gardien. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un désirait clairement sa présence. On voulait parler avec lui ! Il trouva cela assez paradoxal que ce soit Liz qui le lui dise. Après tout, ils avaient commencé sur de mauvaises bases. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils s'entendent aussi vite.

—Le Marchand de Sable ne serait pas d'accord avec ça. rit Jack.

—Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse le coup ''yeux de chien battu'' de Jamie ? Je te préviens, j'y ai jamais résisté.

—Bon, très bien.

Sur ce, l'esprit se lança dans le récit de cet épisode. Il lui raconta tout, du début à la fin, les moindres détails. Il omit cependant certains points comme ses souvenirs ou sa confrontation avec Pitch Black en Antarctique. Le Gardien de l'Amusement commençait peut-être à apprécier la jeune fille mais il ne l'appréciait pas assez encore pour lui confier ceci. Jack Frost réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Il pouvait faire valoir son point de vue, sa manière de voir les choses. C'était un sentiment agréable de pouvoir se ''confier'' en quelque sorte. Et Liz l'écoutait aussi attentivement que s'il lui apprenait une recette magique. Elle lui posa mille questions et ils conversèrent longuement sur ce sujet. Finalement, la discussion dévia sur autre chose:

—Pourquoi tu fais ça, Jack ?

—Je fais quoi ?

—Pourquoi tu me surveilles ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu y étais obligé...

—Eh bien en fait oui. Je l'ai promis à Jamie. Je lui ai promis que je t'aiderais.

—Oh. Donc il t'a fait le coup du "promis juré" ?

—Euh oui. Mais comment tu sais ?

Liz rit.

—Oh la la. J'aurais jamais dû lui montrer. C'est moi qui lui ait fait découvrir. J'avais douze ans à l'époque je pense et j'étais chez lui et on faisait de la luge dans l'escalier. Sophie n'était pas encore née. Bref, il y avait ce très grand vase que Julia adorait et sans faire exprès, je l'ai "un peu" renversé et je l'ai cassé. J'ai accusé Abby, leur chien. La pauvre a été punie durant une semaine ! Et j'ai fait promettre à Jamie de ne rien dire.

Jack Frost sourit.

—Tu sais que tu vas être obligé de tenir ta promesse ? continua Liz. Le "promis-juré" c'est sacré !

Un chat aussi sombre qu'une ombre sauta du haut du toboggan et fit un bruit sec en atterrissant dans la neige, ce qui fit sursauter les deux personnes. Ses yeux dorés les dardèrent un moment. Il miaula de manière menaçante en hérissant ses poils. Puis, il fila aussi rapidement que le vent et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

—C'était quoi ? questionna l'esprit de l'hiver.

—Aucune idée. Un animal sûrement...Mais ça m'a fait peur !

Rapidement, cet incident fut oublié et leur conversation reprit son cours.

Le félin courait dans la neige et la froideur de cette dernière ne semblait pas le déranger. Ses pas étaient fins, élégants. Il semblait voler au-dessus du sol. Le chat arriva dans le centre-ville silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité. Soudain, il se transforma en filaments de poussière noire et s'infiltra à travers les barreaux de la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Une fois dedans, il prit la forme d'un cheval. L'équidé galopa dans les galeries humides et sales durant quelques instants. L'animal entra dans un endroit dont l'aspect contrastait avec les sous-terrains qu'il avait empruntés. Le lieu avait beau être sombre, en son centre, de la lumière qui venait d'un trou au plafond, formait un halo. Malgré cela, le reste de l'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre: cela restait une place inquiétante amplifiée par la présence de cages détruites un peu partout par terre. Le cheval s'avança dans le cercle lumineux. Le Croque-mitaine apparut et vint caresser le flanc de la bête.

—Alors comme ça Frost a acquis une nouvelle croyante ? Une adolescente qui plus est...Mmh...On va changer de plan.


End file.
